Tongue Tied
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: James thoughts during Big Time Concert. Songfic, Kames


Bright cold silver moon

Tonight alone in my room

You were here just yesterday

James Diamond looked around his new apartment. He sighed. The place was cool, sure, but it was a little lonely. No, he scolded himself, the guys are already looking for your replacement; they don't need you. Kendall doesn't need you. That was true. James pretended not to care, but inside it was killing him.

Slight turn of the head

Eyes down when you said I guess I need my life to change

Kendall was just so good with change. He didn't care that James' dreams had were they only ones that weren't in reach from Minnesota. Logan could be a doctor, Kendall could get a hockey scholarship, and Carlos could be...Carlos. But James couldn't be famous when stuck in the frosty town of nowhere. He needed to be in LA; he needed his life back.

Seems like something's just aren't the same

What could I say?

When they came back telling him that he was just supposed to continue Big Time Rush like nothing happened, he was upset. How could they expect James to pretend everything was the same? They all were prepared to ditch him to live out their Minnesota dreams, so he didn't need them to live out his life in Hollywood with Hawk.

I need a little more luck than a little bit

Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit

And every time that I try I get tongue tied

I'll need a little good luck to get me by

James almost wanted to go back, but he didn't know what to say. "You guys left me behind in the dust, but I'm going to forget it because I miss you?" That didn't sound right.

I need a little more help than a little bit

Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet

Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied

I need a little good luck to get me by this time

He didn't know if he could forgive them this time. Not without a real apology.

I stare up at the stars

I wonder just where you are

You feel a million miles away

(I wonder just where you are)

Sure James missed all of his friends, but the loss of Kendall was killing him. No one, not even Kendall himself, knew that he loved him. He feels so far away, James thought. So far away from me...

Was it something I said?

Or something I never did?

Or was I always in the way?

Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?

James couldn't figure out what he did to make the band treat him so harshly, to replace him like he meant nothing to them. Did he take the spotlight too much? Did he not sing enough? Was he not good enough? Was he too good? He didn't know the answer.

I need a little more luck than a little bit

Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit

And every time that I try I get tongue tied

I need a little good luck to get me by

He decided he needed to try. He couldn't live this life of fake fame. He had to get the guys back.

I need a little more help than a little bit

Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet

Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied

I need a little good luck to get me by this time

He had to get Kendall back.

I know it feels like the end

Don't want to be here again

And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

Hearing the guys sing their "Giant Turd Song", he finally knew how he could get back to them, and once he did that he would never leave again.

What it takes I don't care

We're gonna make it I swear

And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

Again

He would also get Kendall back, and he would do everything possible to keep him.

I need a little more luck than a little bit

Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit

But every time that I try I get tongue tied

I need a little good luck to get me by

Finally he found the right words in song, the others understanding without needing an explanation. It was perfect.

I need a little more help than a little bit

Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet

Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied

I need a little good luck to get me by this time

He did it. James got his friends back. He got Kendall.

I know it feels like the end

Don't want to be here again

And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

Singing on stage at the concert, he knew that they would never seperate again. They were together forever.

What it takes I don't care

We're gonna make it I swear

And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again

James got Kendall back. Forever.


End file.
